fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network's Annual Fancy Anvil Awards
The Cartoon Network's Annual Fancy Anvil Awards is an awards show aired on Cartoon Network each year since 2002. It premieres every late March or early April with Johnny Bravo as the first host in 2002. There are awards given including performances in between those. Awards of the Year 20 awards are given to the cartoons of Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney Channel depending what award is and what it's about. Their are 24 total awards but there only 20 is picked as shown on the table below. Later in 2007, CN said that the 24 awards will all be displayed in the list until 2011. Today, most awards are featured but one or less don't appear in the awards. + - The award is held at the show. ! - The award is not held at the show. Award Information The Awards are presented by inductees announced by the host. *Best Movie of the Year- This award goes for the best movie in the big screen. *Catchphrase/Hashtag of the Year-This award goes to the Cartoon character who has a funny or interesting line from dialogue. *LOL Scene of the Year- This award goes to the funniest scene from a cartoon. There will be three winners from CN, Disney and Nick. *Cartoon(s) of the Year- This award goes to the best of the best shows. Only one cast will win based on ratings, performances, and episodes. *Couple of the Year- This award is given to a couple who have strong heart and perseverance to get married someday. *TV Special of the Year- This award is given to the best TV Special on CN, Disney and Nick. *Best Place of the Year- It is given to a mayor or owner of a a place that people think is the best. *Vehicle of the Year- Given to a company with fancy cars and/or trucks that run smoothly. *School of the Year- Given to the best breaking ranks school based on the Nation Test, ACT and performance. *Hero of the Year- Given to the best protagonist and/or superhero. *Villain of the Year- Given to the best antagonist and/or supervillain. *Red Cross of the Year- Given to a extreme injuring scene. May be funny or sad depending on TV Ratings. *Battle/Showdown of the Year- Given to one or more people on a fight or showdown depending on what show is. *Extreme Rule of the Year- This is given to a extreme event or incident during a cartoon episode. *Grand Finale of the Year- Not given very often each year, only after a cartoon show ended before the award's show. *Music of the Year- Given to a person or two for a famous or interesting song or play. *Band Group of the Year- Given to a band group that is voted by people online in Cartoon Network. *Theme Song of the Year- It is given to the best theme song of the Cartoon. *Favorite Cartoon Character of the Year- Given always, one for a male cartoon and another for a female character based on performance and personality and perseverance. *Future Event of the Year- This award is given for a future announcement for the following year. *Video Game of the Year- It is given to the best video game after being released. *Best Huge Event of the Year- Given to a Huge Event that is more exciting than others. *Tell Me I Did Not See That of the Year- It is given to a strange scene or event that is more than meets the eye. *Leadership of the Year- Given to a organization that show perseverance and strong heart to the public. Hosts (2002-2022) Johnny Bravo (2002-2003) The Powerpuffs Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) (2004-2005) Sector V (Numbuhs One-Five) (2006) Ben Tennyson (2007-2010) Finn and Jake (2011-2012) Mac Kazoo (2013-2015) Finn, Mac, Mordecai, Gumball (2016-2018) Mac K, Finn, Lloyd G, Mordecai, Gumball, Dexter and Spongebob (2019-2022) Airings of the Awards It premieres on Cartoon Network since 2002 at 6pm Eastern but until in 2011, it now goes live on CN, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, the Hub, CBebbies, Adult Swim and Disney XD. The Spanish language version of the awards is held in all Televisa channel on Saturday morning a week after the live award show. As of 2012, at 5pm, the Pre-Show is on air for the info and preparation of the Main-Show at 6pm. After the event at 9pm, a Post-Show goes live for highlights and reactions of all the cartoons till 10pm. Today (2014-2015) As of 2014 the next awards ceremony will be take place in CN City in the CN Stadium. It is presented on March 29th, 2014, the night of Nick's Kids Choice Awards in Los Angeles. The next CN Fancy Anvil Awards will take place on the same stadium in 2015 and the date is still to be announced. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network